


Bulking the sumo

by LilDrongo



Series: The sumo weight gain [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, Sumo Wrestling, Weight Gain, big belly, feedee, feeder, fit to fat, getting fat, slight nsfw, sumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat see's a sumo match featuring a big ape and becomes intrigued, now he wants to train and become a sumo wrestler himself! is he up for the task? Will his boyfriend and partner in crime be willing to help Junkrat on his journey as well? Read to find out!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: The sumo weight gain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537555
Kudos: 5





	Bulking the sumo

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about Sumo wrestling so sorry about that. Also don't ask about the large amount of weight piled on in only just a few months, it's fiction. This is probably the longest fic I have ever written either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and Junkrat are staying off the grid after a heist. Soon Junkrat finds a way to get a good amount of cash without robbing banks. Street sumo wrestling. After meeting a big ape, he becomes inspired to be a sumo! Maybe with Roadhog’s help he could grow into a good one! Or just a fatty.

Had the idea in my head and haven’t done something special in awhile so here’s a two parter series about Junkrat wanting to become a sumo wrestler but he takes it way too far! This takes place while Roadhog and Junkrat are still on the run. Anyways enjoy!

———————

Junkrat watched with his hoodie on in the back while the final round of the sumo match he was watching occurred. He had been gone for hours, originally to pick up some groceries but this caught his eye. Now he cheered with the crowd. A big fat gorilla or monkey was winning every match, knocking his opponents out of the circle in quick time.

Junkrat couldn’t help but also stare at the furry gut of the monkey. He was entranced by how much it swayed. The damn thing was a force to be reckoned with. He wanted nothing else but to put his hands on the belly.

He was snapped back to reality when the crowd roared again. The monkey had won his last match of the night. Soon the crowd left the empty warehouse and the only one left was Junkrat. Sitting, waiting for the monkey to leave. He had to touch the belly.

Soon enough the monkey was back, sporting some ill-fitting clothes that stuck to his large belly. Junkrat was in awe by how it peeled from under his shirt.

“Hey! Gorilla? Monkey?” Junkrat asked, gaining the courage and rushing up to the wrestler.

He seemed surprised, “Ape. What’s it to ya?” He asked somewhat suspiciously.

Junkrat was oblivious to it, “well uh I just saw this whole thing for the first time and I thought you were amazing!” Junkrat exclaimed, eyes glittering.

“Oh really?” The ape asked, surprised that he would actually have a fan. He was mainly doing this for the money.

“Yeah! Ya got some good moves mate! Can ya let a bloke like me know how to... become a sumo wrestler?” Junkrat asked, forcing himself to look up at the ape’s face and not at his belly.

The ape laughed, “first of all, you gotta eat some kid. Your too thin for this gig. Get big enough and your in” the ape chuckled, “The name is Winston by the way. Glad to meet you” Winston smiled, putting out a hand for his fan.

“Me too!” Junkrat grinned, showing off his toothy smile while eagerly shaking Winston’s hand.

That’s the moment Junkrat realized why he was outside in the first place. He pretended to look cool in front of Winston but bolted as soon as the ape left. He couldn’t even remember what Roadhog asked him to get! Shit he was gonna be in big trouble now.

Junkrat rushed to the nearest gas station and just grabbed random foods like chips, sweets, waters and sodas. He hoped this was good enough for Roadhog.

......

“Where the hell were you!?” Roadhog huffed as soon as heard the hobbling footsteps of Junkrat.

“Got... caught up” Junkrat huffed, placing the supplies on the counter.

“Shit man I thought the heat got you!” Roadhog sighed, standing up and waking towards his boss, “what were you actually doing?”

Junkrat became a bit flustered, “uhh ya know... a sumo match” he admitted to his boyfriend.

“A sumo match? God damn Jamie” Roadhog took a deep breath, “at least let me know when you plan to be gone for so long” he huffed, pulling Junkrat in and giving him a kiss.

“Sorry Love, it was just so much fun to watch it! The place I went to had sumo matches for bets and I bet they could make some dough off of that” Junkrat said, taking off his hoodie and plopping himself onto the couch.

The two were still in hiding, but they were under false names and managed to rent out a pretty decent apartment. They had tons of money to spare because of the heists but they needed to stay off the grid for awhile.

“What you want me to quit doin these jobs to do some sumo wrestling?” Roadhog chuckled, taking the groceries and putting them away.

“I mean. We are not doin any heists. Plus this rent is getting pretty damn high. As much as I would love to see you in a sumo outfit I think I wanna give it a try” Junkrat said, imagining himself as this big, powerful sumo wrestler.

Roadhog laughed, “seriously?! You don’t have the fat or muscle to become a sumo wrestler. I mean look!” He said, pinching the very small layer of skin on Junkrats flat stomach and then pinching the large roll on his round gut and shaking it, “you’d have to train hard”

Junkrat huffed, “I’m up for it! I just gotta put my mind to it!” He defended.

“Do you know anything about sumo wrestling? The diet or the training? After one meal you’ll probably just get a stomach ache and call it quits” Roadhog shrugged, sitting down and cracking his knuckles.

“No but I’ll research! Just thing about it mate! Imagine all the additional money we could make if I did these things! It’ll be fun!” Junkrat suggested.

“We still got loads of cash from the jobs” Roadhog huffed, crossing his arms.

“Well we ain’t doin any jobs now ain’t we?! Plus if I get bigger than it’ll be harder for the cops to find me out!” Junkrat said, raising an eyebrow as he did a motion with his hands in front of his stomach, moving them in a motion that would be his stomach growing.

Roadhog sighed, “fine. We can try this, but your not gonna pussy out of this ok? Well start bulking tomorrow. Now please just let me read my book”

“Yes!” Junkrat shouted, jumping and pumping his fists in the air, “thank you so much hogs! I’ll tell ya, yer not gonna regret this!”

Roadhog chuckled, “I hope I don’t”  
....  
The next day Junkrat woke up to the smell of bacon. He sat up immediately and rushed to the kitchen, where Roadhog was cooking breakfast in his underwear.  
“What’s cooking good looking?” Junkrat smirked, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his love handles. Man they were so soft! Junkrat was excited to see how those would feel on his own body.  
“Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, donuts from across the street, and some milk. I hope you like eating because this is going to be a big part of your diet” Roadhog hummed.  
Junkrat gulped, “ya know me mate, it’s just some food right?” He let go of Roadhog and sat down, soon after plates of breakfast soon piled up in front of him.  
While whistling, Roadhog places a fork and knife in front of Junkrat, “eat up!” He laughed. Going back to the couch to continue his book.

He liked breakfast! This wouldn’t be too hard for him to do yeah? Junkrat thought positively as he started to eat, quickly munching down on the pancakes and eggs first.  
“How do you like it?” Roadhog called from the couch.  
Junkrat hummed, “It’s great love!” He said with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. Of course he poured syrup over nearly everything.  
Everything was going great until he started to eat the bacon. Now all of the sudden his stomach grumbled and felt full. He let out a loud belch. His flat stomach huffed out slightly from the food he ate. Still, Junkrat forced himself to cram every last bite into his mouth. Soon enough all of the plates were empty, leaving a very full Junkrat to burp uncontrollably.  
“Done?” Roadhog asked, smirking under his mask as he walked up to his boyfriend.  
Junkrat nodded, “That *urrrraap* was a lot” he huffed.  
Roadhog looked down at Junkrat’s bloated stomach and clicked his tongue, “better get used to it if you even want to get close to my size! Now go get all dressed up, your going shopping again.” Roadhog grinned, poking Junkrat’s stomach.  
With a grunt, Junkrat stood himself up. After a quick change into some pants and a hoodie, he found a note left on the counter for him. The list had tons of food for Junkrat to get. It also explained how Roadhog went to do some own shopping of his own.  
At the store Junkrat was shocked at just how much food he needed to get. Tons of frozen pizzas, chips, and some weird powder that was used by people who worked out.  
“That’s all goin inside me” Junkrat huffed to himself as he saw the foods go into the grocery bags. Roadhog was really serious about this.  
By the time Junkrat returned, Roadhog was still gone. So he decided to watch some tv and eat some of the chips he was supposed to have.  
“I’m back” Roadhog huffed, closing the door behind him and plopping some stuff onto the table, “had to get lots of stuff for you” he said.  
Junkrat sat up, “oooh what’d you get me?!” Junkrat asked. Looking over at everything.  
Roadhog pulled out what something Junkrat really couldn’t explain. “This is your mawashi, I had to walk far to find a place that sold these. They picked this one based off of my size. So that’s your goal, fill this in till it’s snug ok?” Roadhog asked, tossing the thing to Junkrat while he took out more stuff. “I got you a funnel and tube as well as some ice cream to along with that gainer shake. You’ll be drinking lots of that. I have a scale and some weights for your arms. I’ll help you with your legs.” Roadhog said, explains everything to Junkrat. “Jeez Hogs, your really goin our with all of this!” Junkrat said, picking up a dumbell and starting to lift it with one of his arms. “If your saying we could make some good money off of this, of course I’ll try to make sure your the best of the best” Roadhog hummed, imagining his boyfriend the size of his own. He wouldn’t mind that at all. After they put everything away, Roadhog cleared some space in the middle of the flat and huffed, “well practice here. Let’s see what moves you got” Roadhog said, taking off his shirt and getting in a fighting position. Junkrat did the same, taking off his hoodie. He tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible, growling before rushing towards Roadhog’s legs. He yelled as Roadhog swept him off the floor and launched him to the ground, “shit hogs! What was that for!?!” Junkrat huffed, sitting up and rubbing his back. “Your light weight and fast, which is alright. But with only two of your limbs gone I don’t think you should be playing the offensive here” Roadhog said, studying Junkrat. “Aw why not? I like starting up the fight!” Junkrat huffed. “You want to win don’t you? Get all of that money? I’ll tell you this, if your too big they can’t move you out of the ring. What if we just focus on your bulking?” Roadhog suggested. “Your the pro here” Junkrat said, cracking his back before plopping himself back onto the couch. “Maybe. Go relax while I heat up some pizza for you alright? You’ve got lots of gaining to do”

.....  
“Come on Jamie, just a few more fluff and the gallon is empty” Roadhog said, patting Junkrat’s back.  
Junkrat moaned, closing his eyes and holding onto his belly as the shake poured down the funnel, through the tube and into his mouth. This was his second gallon of the night and he felt like bursting!  
Each gulp of the shake seeming made Junkrat’s stomach bulge out a little bit more as his stomach was pumped full of the cold shake.  
Junkrat would’ve been fine going out in an explosion but not by being fed so much that his stomach popped! That’s what it felt like to him at least.  
It did feel like he was going to burst, his stomach creaking as it stretched outwards. At the moment he though he couldn’t take it anymore, the tube was removed from his mouth.  
“All done” Roadhog said, putting his large hand on Junkrat’s swollen stomach.  
“*BURRRAAAAP* t-too much” Junkrat wheezed, rubbing his full belly.  
It had been a few weeks since Junkrat decided to start his new diet and the two were already seeing results. He had gained almost 30 pounds already, and lots of it was because of Roadhogs encouragement. Weighing in about 216 pounds, Junkrat was already looking a lot softer than he was before.  
He was growing out of his regular clothes now, his pale stomach showing through the now skin tight t-shirt that he wore. Roadhog would have to get him a wardrobe update soon. Junkrat was bigger, a small potbelly, but not nearly as large enough as both of them wanted him to be. So Roadhog made him stay on the couch nearly all day and just binge on whatever he could put his hands on.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. I could be having you do much more gallons per day” Roadhog hummed, sitting down next to his partner and rubbing his gut.  
Junkrat groaned, “hurts so *hic* *gasp* bad!” He hissed, he just felt like passing out. Junkrat didn’t know if he could keep this up, this was only the third day of doing this too!  
“Just think about it this way, in the long run, you’ll be making much more money withthe more weight you add on. More pain more gain” Roadhog said, trying his best to reassure Junkrat.  
Sure Roadhog wanted to help Junkrat become big so they could win and get lots of money, but Roadhog also enjoyed the gaining part. Roadhog was always into bigger men and now he had the perfect chance to fatten up his own boyfriend to his own desire! If it was up to him, Junkrat would be fed nonstop every day until he pops!  
Sometimes he had to catch himself in order to show that he wasn’t super into being this big. But it was quite hard when he had to rub Junkrat’s belly after a heavy meal.  
“Hey love, *groan* me eyes *hic* *ahh* are up here” Junkrat belched.

Roadhog chuckled, “sorry. It’s just so damn weird seeing you with a belly. Not used to it” he said, continuing to rub Junkrat’s belly.  
“Ya *ahhh* think I’m growin?” Junkrat asked.  
Roadhog nodded, “Yeah! You’ve gotten a nice tummy on you already! Still though, you’ve got lots more to gain” Roadhog said, poking the pale flesh.  
........  
Junkrat sat outside the gate again, waiting for the large ape to waddle out. Eventually Winston did, slowly making his way up to the Junker.  
“Nice to see you here again” Winston chuckled, huffing as he got to Junkrat.  
“Yeah! I’ve got another question, is there any open spots for me to join?” Junkrat asked. A cold breeze blowing and causing Junkrat to shiver and tug down the right hoodie past his belly.  
Winston’s eyes widened, “ah your still thinking about joining eh? Well I’ll give you a schedule and show up anytime. Just make sure to be in a mawashi ok? Hey, it might seem weird but could you lift up your hoodie?” Winston asked.  
“Oh uh sure!” Junkrat said, grabbing onto his hoodie and pulling it up. His belly bounced outward and wobbled and shook a bit. Man he felt cold too. He was a little surprised when Winston put a hand on it.  
“Jesus, last time I saw you... you were thin! What have you been eating?!” Winston exclaimed, grabbing Junkrat’s pale gut and jiggling it.  
Junkrat blushed, “lots and lots of food” he huffed. Enjoying the warm hands on his cold belly.  
Winston hummed, looking down at Junkrat’s gut for awhile before speaking again, “Join in any match you want. If I think you have potential, I’ll let you in with my stable. Keep up the bulking!” Winston huffed, giving Junkrat’s belly a good slap before waddling off.  
Junkrat shivered but was extremely happy. Everything was going great! As he waddled his way back to the flat, Junkrat treated himself with some boba. “Hogs! I can join in whenever I wanna!” Junkrat exclaimed as he stumbled into the flat. He pulled off his hoodie as well. “That’s a relief! Did he say anything about your weight?” Roadhog asked, patting the seat next to him on the large couch. Junkrat sat down, a spring breaking when he plopped all of his weight onto it, “Yeah! He told me I was eating lots, and still had lots more to do” Junkrat hummed, leaning into his boyfriend and giving him a kiss. “I can agree with that. Your doing great but you’ll need way more pounds to stand a chance. How much do you even weigh anyways?” Roadhog asked, putting his hands on Junkrat’s large belly. “Last I checked I was at 310 pounds” Junkrat said, jiggling his fat belly. Sure it hasn’t been too long, but Junkrat was getting fed for nearly every hour of every day. Nothing fit him well anymore. Junkrat had to start using Roadhog’s pants to cover up those thick thighs that took up almost two chairs with a big cushiony ass. His belly was nice and round. But extremely squishy. Roadhog loved to play with that belly. Junkrat was fat now and there was no denying that. He wasn’t even trying to gain muscle anymore. “Jesus your huge. Just a few hundred more pounds and you’ll be bigger than me!” Roadhog hummed. He was getting a little horny, the thought of his once thin boyfriend now ballooning up past his own size caused a tent in Roadhog’s underwear. He pressed up against Junkrat and played with his belly a bit before moving his hand down to his pants. Roadhog pushed them down to reveal Junkrat’s own cock pressing against the fabric of the underwear. “Someone’s happy about it huh?” Roadhog huffed, he could remember when Junkrat’s dick looked large, now it looked tiny covered by that fat pad of his. Roadhog couldn’t help himself, Junkrat looked so cute and hot with all that weight. He desperately wanted to press his face against that pale flesh. “Bet you can’t even reach it over your large gut can you tubby? I’ll have to help out with that. But first, I like a nice full belly to fuck” Roadhog purred, standing up to give Junkrat’s belly a snack and leaving to go fetch a funnel and some shake. They were gonna have some fun tonight. .......

“Can we please take a break? I think me arse is sore from getting knocked down so much” Junkrat wheezed, relying on Roadhog to help stand up.  
“Fine. Don’t want you falling through the floor no do we?” Roadhog purred, wiping his sweaty belly with a towel before sitting on his own sofa/  
“Hey!” Junkrat blushed, “I’m not that fat!” He joked.  
“If your belly is as big or if not bigger than mine, then your definitely a fatso. Besides, just look at a photo of yourself from the last few months and compare it to now. You’ll see yourself go from nothing but bones, to a big round mountain of a belly” Roadhog hummed, taking pride in getting his sumo nice and fat.  
“Crikey I never realized that before. That I was outgrown ya. Now yer gonna have ta blow someone up who calls me fat” Junkrat chuckled, showing off his fangs as his hands pressed into his pale gut.  
“Oh Jamie, just take it as a compliment will ya? Let’s see exactly how big you are compared to me eh? It’s been awhile since your last weigh in” Roadhog said, grunting as he stood up.  
“Can ya bring the scale and tape measure over here, me legs are too tired to do any more walking” Junkrat huffed, when was the last time he could see his legs under that protruding belly of his?  
“Was planning on it” Roadhog said as he returned, placing the scale not far from Junkrat, “lemme help you”  
Roadhog watched as Junkrat stood up. He got a little flustered when he saw Junkrat struggling to get up on his own. The sweat was shining on his belly as Junkrat huffed and puffed. Roadhog took his hand as he helped Junkrat take one slow step after the other onto the scale.  
“What’s it say?” Junkrat asked, a little impatient to hear how much of a glutton he was.  
Roadhog’s eyes widened, “Jesus Christ. 420 pounds” Roadhog was shocked, it hadn’t even been a full year and his boyfriend had managed to pile on a few hundred pounds.  
“Fuck I’m a butterball” Junkrat said, giving up the difficult task of standing still and plopping back on his couch.  
“Maybe I’m big enough for the match now. I say I’m a pretty good size” Junkrat suggested, looking down at the orb of flesh jutting out in front of him.  
“You don’t even weigh as much as me yet, and I could still easily knock you to the ground and out of the ring. I’ll decide when you’ve grown enough” Roadhog said, he did not want Junkrat to stop growing here, Roadhog loved every second of this! Why stop now?  
“But look at how big I am! How much I’ve gained! A few months ago I could easily reach me fingers to the ground and now I can’t even reach them to me cock!” Junkrat huffed, smacking his giant belly. There was not a muscle to be seen on Junkrat’s body, just pure fat and lard.

“So? Your still not big as that ape! If you even want a chance at beating him your gonna have to be much bigger than this!” Roadhog huffed, rubbing his boyfriend’s belly to keep him calm.  
“Trust me Jamie, I’m still your body guard right? Think of how much money we could make too!”  
“Oh right, the money” Junkrat said, he had complete forgotten that his weight gain was for the cash, “ok fine. Yer the one who knows how to do this bloody shit anyways”  
...........  
“Hey sir I’ve got your.... uh... pizzas” the delivery guy said, taken aback by the large man inside the flat, “it’ll be about 65 bucks”.  
Junkrat handed him a fifty, “don’t ask fer more or I’ll eat ya!” Junkrat laughed crazily, grabbing the pizzas and slammed the door on the poor delivery guy.  
“Jamie are you scaring the pizza guy again?! They might not come back here if all of them get too scared. I thought I told you to wear a shirt at the door too” Roadhog called from the couch. “Love I can’t even get out of the doorway. No way I’ll catch up with em. Ya know how much I hate wearing shirts too” Junkrat huffed, waddling into the room and placing the pizzas on the coffee table. “Just try this on?” Roadhog asked, sitting up and pulling his black compression shirt off. “I wanna wear my mawashi! It’s been months and I haven’t worn it once!” Junkrat huffed. Crossing his arms over his extremely large belly. “Fine. I’ll let you wear it if you try the shirt on! And maybe eat a whole pizza” Roadhog said, throwing the shirt over to his boyfriend. “Deal!” Junkrat exclaimed, eyes wide as he tugged the shirt over his head. Roadhog never knew it could be a workout to do something as simple as put on a shirt. He watched as Junkrat grunted and huffed, pulling his head out the neck collar and putting his arms through it. Roadhog couldn’t help but get horny as he saw how badly it fit on the fat Junker. “So *grunt* tight” Junkrat wheezed, his face was red. The compression shirt was like a crop top to Junkrat. Every time he tried to pull it past his belly it would just ride back up, causing his gut to jiggle and shake. It made his arms puffy as the sleeves dug into his flabby arms. “Now the pizza tubby” Roadhog teased, enjoying the sight of Junkrat teaching down and grabbing a pizza. This part Junkrat enjoyed, easily sowing the whole pizza by wrapping it up like a burrito. Sometimes Roadhog wondered where the bottomless pit that was Junkrat’s stomach ended. Roadhog stood up and kissed Junkrat, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and tugging at it, letting go and watching Junkrat’s body ripple, “take it off while I get it” Roadhog hummed under his mask. Junkrat eagerly took the shirt off, throwing it across the room as Roadhog returned with the mawashi, “I think it’s safe to say your bigger than me. When was the last time you weighed yourself?” He asked. “Oh I dunno mate, the scale stopped when I was pushing 550. That was at least a month ago” Junkrat huffed, sweating as he pulled off his pants and underwear. “Yer gonna have to lift your gut up while I wrap this on you, got it?” Roadhog askedbending his knees slightly. Fuck, he couldn’t even see Jamie’s cock under all of that fat. “I’ll try, but this tank is pretty heavy” Junkrat huffed, just barely reaching the bottom of his extremely round belly and hoisting it into the air. Roadhog went to business straight away, knowing Junkrat’s weak arms wouldn’t hold up the belly for too long. He pushed Junkrat’s tree trunk legs apart to get more room as he quickly wrapped the mawashi on his boyfriend. Despite how quick he was, Junkrat let out a sigh and he got a face full of belly. Roadhog was knocked backwards and grabbed onto Junkrat to keep standing but that just brought the other Junker down with him. “Shit love, you alright?” Junkrat asked, unable to his his mate under his belly. He couldn’t stand on his own with that giant belly so he decided to roll over onto his back. Roadhog groaned, “got the wind knocked outta me, I think ya cracked one of the lenses in my mask too” Roadhog huffed. That mask had been through everything! And it would crack due to a belly squish? “Sorry hogs, just couldn’t keep it up anymore” Junkrat said, looking at the mountain of his belly and jiggling it. Listening to the sloshing and other belly noises as it wobbled. “It’s alright, you do have a heavy gut. I also got your mawashi on! Lemme stand you up and I’ll fetch a mirror!” Roadhog said, standing up and helping Junkrat stand, which was a lot harder to do. It seemed as if he was lifting up a bunch of rocks. Roadhog quickly returned with the mirror, eyes covering every curve of Junkrat’s mawashi. You could barely see it under his belly but it was there, and Roadhog was loving it! Junkrat looked at himself, finally seeing the sumo he saw in his mind when he first met Winston. Nice and big, round and heavy. Just as a sumo should be. He grinned and but his lip as he rubbed the bottom of his belly. Junkrat turned to Roadhog and made a sumo pose for his boyfriend, blushing and huffing, sweating from all the movement, “whatcha think hogs?” Junkrat winked. Roadhog wanted to fuck him so badly, “I think your ready”.


End file.
